paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ucel/Recovering from being banned
So it happened. One day you start your Paradise Island, try to visit your friends and get nice message saying, that your social capabilities have been suspended due to suspicious of cheating. No visiting friends, no special offers. Support at Game Insight cannot (or doesn’t want to) help you suggesting to start the game from the scratch. But you have already invested almost an year (or even more), your level is going towards 40 or 50, so the new game isn’t alternative at all. Is it anything else you can do? It seems that creating of the new Game ID can unban you. More precise, it generates for you a new account on the Game Insight servers which doesn’t contain ban information any more. But in the real world there is no free lunch. All your friends know you not from your nickname, but from your Game ID. Furthermore with the new ID you have to choose new nickname – the old one is no more accessible and remains connected to your old ID. Now, when you know the important aspects and the consequences of changing ID, it’s time to describe the procedure. It is quite simple if your phone / tablet is already rooted. First of all be sure that Paradise Island is not running. Start Settings->Applications, find PI on the installed applications list and click on "Force Close". Then start any good file explorer (RootExplorer, TotalCommander, …) and navigate to /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island/files. Open the file INSTALLATION with any text editor. You find you old Game ID here. There are 16 random hexadecimal digits, group by 4, connected with dashes (like 1234-5678-90ab-cdef). The best would be to generate new 16 characters, but it should be enough to change one or two digits. Save it. Note the new Game ID and open the file GUID. There are more characters here, but for us only first 19 chars are important – it’s the old Game ID repeated. Change it to the one you have already saved in INSTALLATION. Save it. Now start Paradise Island. You notice, that you get some special offers from the early game (you get TV Tower too!). Clicking on the sociality button you get the message, that you have to register your new account and choose new name. You are ready! If you are not rooted the procedure will be much more complicated. If you can’t understand the text below try to do it with someone more experienced – it’s not the shame! First of all, you need that your smartphone runs under Android 4.0 or better. If not – you have to root it, there are no other ways. Then you have to download Android SDK from http://developer.android.com/sdk/index.html. Install it on your PC. Start AVM and create new virtual android phone running Android 4.0.x, then turn the virtual phone off. Now follow the points: *Connect your phone to the PC *Start command prompt on your PC, make sure you have adb.exe on the path *Run in command prompt: adb backup -apk com.seventeenbullets.android.island *Confirm on the phone that you make the backup and wait till the backup is completed *Unplug your phone *Start the virtual phone, wait till it’s started, then unlock it *Run in command prompt: adb restore backup.ab *Confirm on the virtual phone that you want to restore your data, wait till restore is finished *Run in command prompt: adb pull /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island/files/GUID *Run in command prompt adb pull /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island/files/INSTALLATION *The files GUID and INSTALLATION are now located in the directory pointed in command prompt. Modify the both files according to the procedure described above, then save them *Run in command prompt: adb push GUID /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island/files/GUID *Run in command prompt adb push INSTALLATION /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island/files/INSTALLATION *Run in command prompt: adb backup -noapk com.seventeenbullets.android.island *Confirm on the virtual phone that you make the backup and wait till the backup is completed *Turn the virtual phone off, then connect your smartphone with USB cable *Run in command prompt: adb restore backup.ab *Confirm on the phone that you want to restore your data, wait till restore is finished Congatulations, you’ve just managed to change your Game ID. Start Paradise Island and check your special offers. Category:Blog posts